The Young and The Restless
by Rettungsleine Scharlach
Summary: This is what happens when GI Joe and Disney's Recess are mixed together.
1. Morning Recess

Disclaimers: We, the authors, are not fortunate enough to own either GI Joe or Recess. GI Joe is the property of Hasbro and others; Recess belongs to Disney. We do not have permission to use their characters. "Return to Pooh Corner" was written by Kenny Loggins. We also do not have permission to use the title "The Young and The Restless". It is not meant to be misleading for you soap opera fans, but this has nothing to do with the TV show. Please do not sue!

**Special note to our good friend, Storm O:** Surprise! :p And Happy Birthday! :D We just wanted to say thank you for being a wonderful friend so we got together and cooked this up just for you. Enjoy, and we hope all your birthday wishes come true.

Other AN's: We know the Joes and Cobras did not grow up in the same community, much less attend the same school, but let's pretend for a moment that they did. Only the school and a few characters from Recess bunch are used in this. Please read, enjoy, and review!

**The Young and The Restless**

Co-Authors:

Medic (MedicLifeline) and Scarlett Phoenix

**Chapter One - Morning Recess**

_Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood_

So help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me asking help and advice  
And from here no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
Seem to follow throughout all our lives  
After all's said and done I was watching my son  
Sleeping there with my bear by his side  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going  
I swear that the old bear whispered  
"Boy welcome home"

Believe me if you can  
I've finally come back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
What do you know  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
Back to the days of Pooh

"It's recess. Let's go!" The kids at Third Street School chanted as they ran out of their classrooms, down the hallway, and onto the playgrounds, much to the disgruntle of their teachers. 

"There should be a law against allowing kids to play outside in the snow," Miss Finster, the school's secretary, pouted, crossing her arms.

Vance Prickly, the school's principal, replied calmly, "Now, now, Miss Finster, don't you remember having snowball fights and making angels when you were in school? A little snow won't hurt them."

"No, I don't," the secretary stubbornly stated. "Plus, I don't know if I like the bunch of transfers from that military school across town. Looks like trouble to me."

"Miss Finster, that school was closed because of funding problems. Those children needed a place to go and most of those parents decided to send their kids to public school for the remainder of the year. Besides you should be glad we didn't get all of them, just a little under half came here. Must you despise everyone?" Mr. Prickly asked, watching the children play on the equipment. "You probably think the diggers are trying to break out of here, don't you?"

"Just those who are under eighteen," Miss Finster nodded as she watched the twins shovel the snow out of their pit. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a playground to monitor," she said, taking a seat on the steps. She looked around the various playgrounds; the kindergarteners were having their tribal meetings, the first and second graders were behaving and staying injury-free, the fifth graders were busy listening and fulfilling King Bob's beckoning, and the rest, the problem group otherwise known as the third and fourth graders and Miss Finster's sole reason for hating recess time, were being quiet. "Too quiet if you ask me," she muttered.

"No one is asking you, Miss Finster," Mr. Prickly retorted as the secretary huffed again. "They're good kids. Just keep an eye on them," he stated, looking in the general direction of this particular group of children then smiling at the secretary.

Lifeline stood next to an overly bundled boy when he spotted their classmate who was sitting on a few yards away. Standing with his coat zipped, Lifeline pushed his bulky glasses back onto his nose. "Hey, Court! Can you come over here?" he yelled at the petite girl.

Cover Girl looked over to Lifeline, nodding her head. She noticed the new kid was standing next to him. "What was his name? Ron...that was it," she muttered softly, barely moving her lips. "Gross, more boys. "Why don't we ever get any new girl students?" She asked Scarlett, to whom she had been talking.

"I don't know, but if you don't get over there, Eddie will bring him over here," she giggled.

With a humph, Cover Girl got up and walked over to the two boys as Scarlett continued to giggle.

Lifeline was acquainting himself with the new quiet kid as Cover Girl neared them. "I am Edwin, most call me Eddie." He replaced his glasses after removing them to clean off the snowflakes. "They also call me Lifeline, as I am the one they call if someone gets to go to the nurse's office. Generally that happens with some of the kids around here," he explained, going into detail about some of the injuries sustained on the playground. 

"I'm Ronald or Ron," Dusty stated, shivering. "I can't believe they let us play out here when it's this cold," he stuttered, his teeth chattering. 

Lifeline chuckled. "Playing in the snow is one of the things we look forward to. I like the snow, but hate the cold myself," Lifeline smiled, continuing he asked," Where you from anyway?"

"Nevada. The desert, nice, hot sunny days," Dusty answered inbetween "brrs". "We moved up here because of my dad's job."

"Oh. I hope you like it here," Lifeline smiled and waved to Cover Girl as she approached. "Court, this is Ron, you know, our new classmate." 

Dusty and Cover Girl looked at Lifeline who simply shrugged. He wiped off a few more freshly fallen snowflakes from his glasses and shuddered as he readjusted his scarf.

"Nice to meet you Ronald," Cover Girl smiled, shaking his gloved hand.

"You can call me Ron or Ronnie," he shyly told her.

Lifeline looked to both of them, feeling like he was a third wheel again. He turned his attention over to Duke, Falcone and several of the other boys who were playing football in the snow-covered field. Clutch was running for a pass, and Roadblock was getting ready to tackle him. Marvin was already one of the biggest kids in school, and so was nicknamed Roadblock because he looked like he could stop a truck.

"Oh man, every time they play I have to take someone to Nurse Beasley for something or another," Lifeline griped, thinking of Clutch's bloody nose. The class clown had fought him all the way, and the nurse said that he was lucky he did not break it. Afterwards, on their way back to class, Clutch gave him a Dutch rub out of friendship. Clutch took advantage of his schoolmates' sympathies the remainder of the day. Looking to see Ron and Courtney just standing there he said, "Um, I guess I'll see you both later." He waved to them and went over to Old Rusty, the jungle gym, the most favored and treasured item on all the schoolyard. Sitting down on one of the lower rungs, he studied the different and intricate snowflakes as they fell from the sky and blended in with the white blanket which covered the ground.

Meanwhile, in the far corner of the playground, a set of twins discussed their future plans of running a high profile, multi-faceted business. "What should we…" Tomax started.

"…call it, dear brother," Xamot finished. The eight-year old twins had an annoying habit of finishing the other's sentences or speaking the same thing at the same time.

Eyeing each other, they simultaneously answered, "Extensive Enterprises. Now to find a _willing_ volunteer to _donate_ to our cause." The twins looked around the playground, spotting a group of kids climbing Old Rusty.

"Lookie over there," Xamot exclaimed, noticing a tall, skinny boy who seemed intrigued by each individual snowflake. 

Lifeline watched the snowflakes, looking up to see the other children playing. He cringed as he observed some hang upside-down by their legs, their hands dangling freely below their heads.

"Yes, Xamot," the other brother replied. "You wouldn't stoop to bothering the new kid when we have our usual clientel, would you?" He followed his brother across the basketball courts to Old Rusty.

"He's not new anymore," Xamot corrected, pointing towards Dusty. "He is."

Tomax grinned devilishly. "Yes, I see. You are right dear brother."

Lifeline had resumed his scientific research. "I wonder if they are all really different," he wondered. "Or if there might be two identical ones," Ed asked himself. To engrossed with the possibility of proving the long-standing theory wrong, Lifeline never noticed the twins, who were dressed in their perfectly creased suits and stood a couple of paces away, their eyes glaring at their newest victim. Suddenly, Lifeline realized that if he found two of identical flakes, how in Sam's Hill would he preserve them to show the world?

Tired of waiting for the nerdy boy to acknowledge their presence, Tomax cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"I guess no one has told you about us the whole time you've been here," Xamot informed politely. "So, we shall finally get around to introducing ourselves and the rules..."

Startled, Lifeline looked up and groaned, "Oh no." He stood up and looked around, finding himself all alone with the two bullies. The other kids were busy with their own games, oblivious to his impending situation.

"...follow the rules and everyone is happy," Tomax interjected. "My name is Tomax, and this here is my brother, Xamot," he said, pointing to the other twin. 

"Hi," Lifeline said shyly and stuttered, "Nice suits."

"Thank you, compliments of…" Xamot started as he was nudged roughly in the side by Tomax to shut him up from revealing their connection to the boy known only as Cobra Commander.

Lifeline eyed the two boys, knowing he could not trust them. At that particular moment, he wished he had stayed with Dusty and Cover Girl. His eyes showed his nervousness as he listened to his two new acquaintances.

Tomax smiled. "What I was saying is that we are the official fee collectors around here. Each week, you give us half your lunch money, and we in turn, mark you as paid in _the book_ and the others to leave you alone. We're happy, you're happy, and our business conglomerates are happy."

"It's a win-win-win for all involved," Xamot added, still regaining his breath.

"Leave me alone?" Lifeline wondered aloud and stammered, "But I need my milk money... My dad..." He looked around, again finding no one to save him.

Tomax, who sensed the panicky actions, spoke reassuringly, "Now, now, Ed. There's no need..."

"... to fret," Xamot continued.

Both finished, "We have all sorts of payment plans we can arrange for you. Meet us in our office after school and we'll work out the details. East end, first floor boy's room, second stall from the far walls."

Lifeline gulped. "And if I don't?" He did not know whom he feared more, his father at the thought of handing over his lunch money when he found out or these two boys. He knew better than to tell anyone about this meeting.

"We cannot be responsible for what may happen should you choose to neglect our appointment, so please be sure to be on time." The twins looked at each other then back at Lifeline. "We like you, Ed. You seem like a nice kid. It's been our pleasure to do business with you," they said. "Sorry to cut our introductory meeting short, but our business partner awaits us." They turned and walked to where a kid with a blue cloth mask stood in the shadows, thinking he was out of sight from everyone.

Lifeline caught a short glimpse of the kid with the blue cloth; he was just plain weird to say the least. "And they say I am a nerd," he whispered to himself. He decided he had better get back to the safety of being with the other kids and headed in the direction of the football game still in progress.

Clutch was performing his rendition of the happy dance in the end zone, having just scored the last touchdown. "Not even Roadblock could stop me! I am the king of the football field!" Clutch yelled. Realizing he had just said "king", the forbidden word unless referring to King Bob, he hoped no one else heard his comment or would rattle him out to the self-appointed Ruler of the Playground. He quickly added, "I didn't mean that."

"Will you just get back in the game, Lance?" Duke asked, yelling at him. "Recess is almost over!"

"Okay, okay, geez, Con," Clutch fussed as he rejoined the game. "Hike the ball already."

The others took their places in the lineup, preparing for another play. Dusty was watching the game off to the side, and Cover Girl had left to catch up with Scarlett.

"Courtney has a boyfriend," Scarlett sang teasingly as her friend returned.

"Do not," Cover Girl refuted, thus turning their conversation into a "do" "do not" battle. Finally, Cover Girl huffed, "I was just meeting the new kid. Besides it was Eddie's idea."

"Yeah right," Scarlett pouted, sneaking a look at Dusty and winking. "Then why does he keep looking over here?"

"Most likely because he wants to meet you," Courtney answered and scoffed, "I double dare you to go meet him."

Scarlett doubled over in laughter. "Me, you've got to be joking. You're the one all dressed up. I'm just in a plain old pair of jeans and t-shirt with my hair in a ponytail. Straight to the double dare, huh?" She muttered. "Well, just watch this," she huffed, walking over to the football game. "Besides, someone needs to teach these boys how the game is really played."

"Hi, Ronald," Scarlett said timorously as she ambled to the new kid, Cover Girl snickering as she did.

"Hi, um..." Ronald said coyly. "What is your name again?"

"Shana," Scarlett answered. "I'm Courtney's friend," she explained, looking in her direction.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Shana. I..." he stopped, realizing she knew his name.

Scarlett smiled, sighing dreamily as Duke looked her way, and asked, "Have you met the guys yet?"

"I met Ed," Dusty smiled, "But not many of the others."

Lifeline walked their way. "Hi Shana," he greeted, pushing his glasses up on his nose again which was cherry red to match his cheeks.

"Hi Eddie," Scarlett replied cheerfully. 

"I see you've met Ronnie," Lifeline stated. "He's from out west also, Nevada."

Nodding, Scarlett replied, "Jeez, us southerners are getting outnumbered even more." 

"Where are you from?" Dusty asked, raising his brows.

"Atlanta, and if you even think about a Gone With the Wind joke, I'll give you an upclose demonstration of my roundhouse kick," Scarlett warned.

Lifeline's jaw dropped. "No, Shana, your dad. You'll be grounded forever if…"

"Eddie, you know I'd never hurt a friend," Scarlett grinned, knowing well enough her dad would severely frown if she ever got into a fight outside the dojo.

Dusty, wondering why she was so defensive all of a sudden, asked, "What's with the movie?"

"Shana's last name is O'Hara, and she's from Atlanta. We also call her Scarlett because of her red hair, not the character," Lifeline blabbed.

"Oh," Dusty sighed. "Well, I've never seen the movie, but I'm sure you're nothing like her."

"Thank you, Desert boy," Scarlett grinned as Dusty turned to see Duke catch a pass and push his way through the line as he attempted to score another touchdown for his team.

"Hey, guys, come here a sec," Scarlett yelled at the players, who looked at her like she was insane, as they continued playing their game. She turned to Cover Girl and motioned her over also, mouthing, "It's safe."

"We're a bit busy here," Clutch yelled, as he missed Duke.

"Shana," Duke complained, "in a minute." 

Scarlett frowned at him and turned back to Dusty. "Anyway, Ronnie, that's Conrad, don't ever call him Connie by the way. Then there's Marvin, Lance, Etienne, Bill, Dash, and Hector. We all stick together."

Rolling her eyes and standing up, Cover Girl placed her hands on her hips and sulked. "Humph!" she grumbled as she started to walk in the three's direction.

As recess time was nearly over, Cobra Commander noticed Lifeline in the midst of their adversaries. "Hey, fools, isn't that your new contributor over there with Duke's gang?"

"What?!" Tomax and Xamot exclaimed, looking across the playground. "Damn, when'd he meet up with them?"

Miss Finster overheard the cursing as she paced the playground. She grabbed both twins by the ear. "Principal's office, now," she ordered, pulling them along.

Dusty beamed as he saw Courtney walking their way.

"I am back," She smiled to the group gathered by the game.

Ron smiled to her, wondering when or if the guys were going to come over.

"Touchdown!" Roadblock yelled, as Duke finally scored.

"We are tied," Clutch moaned. "I was hoping to win."

The guys playing football stopped their game and joined their friends, introducing themselves to Dusty. Several of them snickered as they observed the exchanged looks between Cover Girl and the desert kid.

Knowing the bell was about to ring, Lifeline hurriedly asked Scarlett, "Did you get the science question on page 233 of the textbook, Shana? I could not figure it out, and well, dad was a bit busy. Mom was not feeling well."

"Sorry about your mom, Eddie. I asked Carla for help with it while we were talking on the phone last night while dad was teaching his class," Scarlett answered. 

"What did she say?" Lifeline asked, seeming to miss the looks between the new kid and Cover Girl, since he was focusing on Scarlett.

"An omnivore eats both plants and other animals," Scarlett replied.

"Thanks," Lifeline smiled, placing his arm reassuringly around her shoulder. He gave it a light, friendly squeeze as he gently pulled her to him, then let go. Changing the subject, Lifeline asked, "Where is Carla today?" noticing she was not among them.

"Detention and will be for all recesses," Scarlett answered, shaking her head. "I told her not to free those frogs, no matter how she felt about dissecting them."

"She got in trouble for all three recesses?" Ed asked shocked. "What a rebel."

Dusty was still wondering about why Scarlett said they all stick together. "Shana, why did you say you stick together?"

"Because of them," she explained to Dusty, looking briefly at the hooded kid, who was standing alone, and the twins being towed by the secretary. 

"Oh... them..." Lifeline said quietly looking in the direction of the hooded kid, a little fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Eddie?" Cover Girl asked.

"Oh nothing, Courtney," Lifeline quickly replied, "How did they stop her from letting them go?" he asked about the frogs.

"We were supposed to go to the library, but Carla snuck back into the classroom and set them loose. You should have seen Mrs. Skinner's face when she took us back to the room to find Carla. She wasn't happy about having to recapture 20 frogs hopping all over the classroom. I thought it was funny," Scarlett laughed, looking to make sure the teacher wasn't in sight. "Instead of helping as the teacher said, she stood back and crossed her arms."

"Oh no!" Lifeline groaned. "I told her I would do it if she wanted that way she didn't have too," he stated, watching the two boys in suits going inside the school.

"Ed, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Cover Girl asked, concerned. 

"Uh... yes..." Lifeline half-smiled, rubbing his gloved hands together.

Cobra Commander leered at the kid with the glasses as he walked up the behaving group.

"Hey, he's one of us, remember," Duke informed his arch nemeses. 

Lifeline looked over to Duke as he spoke. Duke had defended him, and now he knew he was truly part of this group of kids. He smiled, knowing he had true friends now.

"I don't know what you mean," Cobra Commander retorted. "I was simply heading back to class."

Gung Ho glared and unbelievingly asked, "Before the bell?"

"Okay, truthfully, I came over to tell you that I've had it with you goody two-shoes protecting all the runts around here. I'm calling you out. Snowball fight. Lunch recess."

"You got it," Duke replied haughtily.

From his comfy abode, King Bob saw the two arch rivals _talking_. "Let's do down and see what they're doing."

"Yes sir," one of his royal guards replied. He and three other fifth graders picked up the poles, which extended from his throne, and carried him down the steps. Having arrived at his destination, the guards set down the throne and stood at ease off to the side, arms crossed, donning their dark sunglasses. "Well, fill me in already," King Bob spoke.

Duke and Cobra Commander explained the situation and the snowball fight planned for the next recess. King Bob nodded his approval. "So be it," he stated and turned to the crowd of students, who were eager to here His Majesty's words. "My fellow schoolmates of Third Street School, I have an announcement to make. Cobra Commander of The Cobras has challenged Duke and his," he paused and asked Duke aside, "What do your friends call your group?"

"Uh… GI Joe," Duke answered.

King Bob restarted his speech, "Cobra Commander has challenged Duke and his GI Joe gang to a snowball fight to be held right here in the third and forth grade playground during lunch recess. Everyone is invited to attend this event. To heighten the interest, the winning team will sit at my table during lunch next week." The children cheered and applauded.

"Both leaders will have a short meeting with me prior to the games beginning," King Bob finished and sat back down in his chair. Instinctively, the four guardsmen picked up their respective poles and carried him back to his penthouse in complete silence. As soon as the school bell rang, floods of children raced back into the building. In mere seconds, the formerly vigorous playground appeared to instantaneously transform into a ghost town, just as it was fifteen minutes ago.

TBC... 


	2. Morning Lessons

Please see Chapter One for the disclaimers. 

AN's: We know the Joes and Cobras did not grow up in the same community, much less attend the same school, but let's pretend for a moment that they did. Only the school and a few characters from Recess bunch are used in this. Please read, enjoy, and review!

**Chapter Two - Morning Lessons**

The bell signaling the end of morning recess rang, and the children filed back into their respective classrooms. They were glad to be back in the warmth of the building, but all wished they could have played a little bit more.

"Now class," Ms. Grotke spoke in a relaxed yet authoritative voice, gaining the students' attention. "Take off your coats, winter hats and mittens and place them in the correct cubby holes, and hurry up. The faster you get everything put away, the faster we can go to on a restroom break and get a drink of water." This part of the school day was always a big production.

Standing by the wall, Dusty shivered as he started to unbutton his coat, muttering how he wished he could keep it on a bit longer.

Lifeline started to pull his coat off in suit with the rest of the class. His glasses fogged up. Taking them off and wiping the glasses against his shirt, he mumbled to no one in particular. "Ooh, I hate it when that happens."

"Come on class, get in line so we can go to the restrooms," the teacher instructed as they all finished putting their belongings away. "Tomax and Xamot, you are the line leaders since today is your birthday, " Ms. Grotke smiled, knowing their trip to the Principal's office was not for good behavior.

When they had formed two straight lines, the teacher opened the classroom door. "Remember, quiet in the halls," she told them as the class walked down the hall to the restrooms. There was whispering among the kids. Reaching the restrooms, they joined the other thirty or so students from other classes.

Lifeline stood there thinking. He could pay the twins now and not tell his father, or risk getting in a fight like he usually did and then get in trouble for not standing up for himself.

With a sigh, Lifeline walked over and pushed the boy's door open. It was crowded; all of the students were inside talking instead of returning to their groups in the halls. He heard Tomax and the one called Xamot talking. He slowly walked down to the stall they described and knocked timidly.

Before Lifeline could react, the door swung open and four hands pulled him into the stall. The door closed behind him. "So…" Tomax began.

"We see you made," Xamot replied.

"You made the right choice," both said.

"What is with you two?" Lifeline asked about them finishing each other's sentences.

The twins eyed him then Tomax spoke, "You see, we have a bit of a problem."

"Yes, you seem to have gotten us in a bit of trouble," Xamot reiterated.

"I did?" Lifeline asked, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them.

"Yes, so the price just went up," Tomax informed him.

"It what?!" Lifeline exclaimed, his voice quivering.

"The price just went up," Xamot grinned.

"This is all I have, I don't get much," Lifeline stuttered, reaching in his pocket to pull out some silver coins. He suddenly wanted to just get out of the bathroom altogether.

"Well then, we may have to think of something else," they both said to the boy with glasses standing before them.

Ed swallowed hard, wondering what the other form of payment might be.

"You are to do our science homework for the rest of the year. We will meet you before the first bell. At that time, you will loan us your assignments so that we can copy them before it's due," Tomax stated as his brother grinned.

"This is in addition to your usual payment," Xomat added.

"But guys…" Lifeline began to refute.

"No buts Eddie," Tomax laughed, opening the door to the stall and pushing Lifeline out.

"See you at the snowball fight, Eddie," the twins laughed and added, "We will drop off our homework for you, too."

Lifeline nodded regretfully as he and the other kids filed back in line in the hallway, his stomach churning. The twins took their places at the front of the line, acting as if nothing had happened.

Dusty got back in line, somehow ending up behind Cover Girl.

Cover Girl grinned quickly as they walked into the classroom. As soon as all the kids were seated at their desks, Ms. Grotke said, "Please open your science books to page 233."

"OH NO!" Lifeline thought, "I forgot to fill in the answer when we came in." He looked at his paper; it was too late now.

Dusty opened his book, pulling out his paper to hand into the teacher. Scarlett passed her paper down the row with the papers from the kids seated behind her. Clutch grinned slyly as he handed his paper to Duke. The class clown had written the answers on his paper in all different colors to throw off the teacher.

Ms. Grotke pulled out a blank sheet of paper and jotted down a short note. She looked at Lifeline to get his attention. Lifeline did not respond until Cover Girl kicked his chair. As Lifeline turned to look at Cover Girl, she shrugged and pointed to Scarlett.

While the teacher had her back turned to the class as she wrote on the chalkboard, Scarlett carefully slipped Cover Girl a folded piece of paper with Carla's name on the outside in small letters.

Lifeline looked to Scarlett without saying a word, thinking the kick came from her side.

"What?" Scarlett mouthed ignorant of the commotion in the row next to her. Hearing Clutch gnaw on his pencil, she turned and murmured, "Eewww."

"Now class," Ms. Grotke began. "Who can tell me about an omnivore?"

Carla raised her hand, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Like take a chill pill, dudette," Footloose huffed. The class giggled and laughed at Footloose's comment.

Duke winked at Scarlett, lost in his daydream. _"Does that yawning and stretching bit really work?"_ he wondered silently, picturing the two of them watching a scary movie in a cold, dark theater.

Scarlett blushed, trying to hide her crush on her blond-haired classmate.

The teacher looked around. No one else bothered to raise their hand. "Carla, what is an omnivore?" Ms. Grotke asked.

"An omnivore is an animal that eats both plants and animals," Carla answered matter-of-factly.

The twins grinned, knowing they would not have to worry about their homework anymore, which left them more time to concentrate on developing their enterprise.

"Very good Carla," the teacher praised.

Carla grinned, sitting back down. "Show off," Clutch muttered.

The teacher turned back around to write on the board again.

Lifeline smiled. "Wow, she is great," he thought to himself.

"Now class, since we are studying what animals eat, where might they live?" Ms. Grotke asked.

Several hands shot up at once. Looking about, Ms. Grotke picked a hand, it was Duke. "A cow eats grass and grains."

"Very good Conrad...Now can you tell me what is special about a cow? Besides it only eats plants and plant materials?" Ms. Grotke questioned, raising a eyebrow.

Duke sat there with a smug look on his face, "Why yes, Ms. Grotke , a cow has one stomach with four compartments."

"Right again Conrad, I can see you did your homework," Ms. Grotke praised and went on to explain the function of each part of the stomach.

Duke smiled to Scarlett, she grinned back. "_That and my Grandfather had a cattle farm in Bloomsdale, Missouri._" he thought to himself.

"Maybe we should have had him do our homework," Tomax commented to Xamot while the teacher's back was turned.

"No, we would be getting no help from him. It's bad enough he's friends with Eddie," Xamot whispered back, "Just keep who we have, guaranteed homework and income."

Tomax smiled evilly at his brother.

Meanwhile Dusty's eyes went to the classroom window, it had started to snow again. He shivered in his seat, still trying to get used to the cold weather.

"How about another animal?" Ms. Grotke asked. Looking about she picked the boy in a blue hood, "Dalby?" she asked.

"Ms. Grotke, you know I go by Cobra Commander," Cobra Commander fussed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Dalby?" the class mumbled.

Flint raised his eyebrow. "No wonder he didn't want anyone to know his real name," he thought aloud.

Ms. Grotke, cocked a eyebrow at the blue hooded boy. "Do not give me any sass mister; otherwise, I am going to call you mother again. I let you wear that silly hood like I let Dashiel wear his beret, but as long as I am older then you I am not calling you Commander. Is that clear?" she reprimanded.

"Dashiel?" Destro smirked mockingly.

Flint clenched his teeth together and puffed incoherently.

"Oooh," the class roared at the teacher's threat. Mrs. Grotke was normally the most laid back teacher in the school, but she also meant business.

"Yes, ma'am," Cobra Commander sulked.

"Now what were you going to tell me?" Ms. Grotke questioned.

"A fish lives in water," he proudly proclaimed in his answer. There were a few more giggles.

With a sigh, Ms. Grotke nodded, "Yes, they do."

"Otherwise they cannot survive. Like the saying says, a fish out of water cannot survive," Cobra Commander beamed under his mask.

"Okay," Ms. Grotke smiled as sat on the edge of her desk. She looked at her class. "Let's play a game."

The class cheered. They didn't realize how much they learned while playing her games. All year long, the children thought she was letting them goof around, but when it came quiz or test time, they were amazed by how well they did.

They had played the girls against the boys, split the class down the middle horizontally and vertically, and so to mix things up, Mrs. Grotke decided to split the class up by height. "Everyone, I want you to line up against the wall from tallest to shortest," the teacher stated.

"Hey, one of you is actually taller than the other," Jinx commented, suppressing a chuckle, having one of the twins stand to either side of her.

"The quiet one speaks," Xamot mocked, standing tall.

Tomax glared at his brother. "Good things come in small packages," he retorted.

"Pigs," Cover Girl said, sticking her tongue out at both twins as she walked down the line.

"Hey, he said it, not me," Xamot pouted.

"Pigs," Cover Girl mouthed from her spot between Clutch and Scarlett.

"Oink oink," a couple of voices mimicked.

Ms. Grotke clapped her hands loudly. "Quiet please, or you will spend game time writing down the answers to the review questions at the end of the chapter we just discussed instead."

Silence soon occupied the previously semi-disruptive classroom, and Ms. Grotke continued, "Start counting down the row and please, please remember you're number."

"One," Lifeline started, followed by Xamot's "Two." The others follow suit until Cobra Commander uttered his "twenty-four."

"CC is the shortest kid?" Duke asked out loud to no one in particular.

Cobra Commander shrugged as twenty-three sets of eyes looked his way. "I… uh… haven't had my growth spurt yet like you guys… and girls." He cleared his throat. "Uh, Ms. Grotke, can we just start this game?"

"Oh yes. Of course," the teacher answered. "All the even numbers stay where you are. The odd numbers form a line over here," she said, pointing down an aisle. "Keep your voices down as we walk down the hall." Seeing several hands raised and knowing they wanted to know what game they were going to play this time, Ms. Grotke informed, "You will just have to wait and see."

Mrs. Grotke led the two lines of children down the hallway to the gymnasium. "Marvin and Brad, please set up the bases like you do for wiffle ball. The rest of you keep it down to a dull roar and stay with your team." Ms. Grotke went to the white board and began drawing a grid. The columns were labeled: Math, Social Studies, Reading, Science, Music, Art, and Physical Education. Below each column header were: Single, Double, Triple, and Homerun, indicating the difficulty level of the question.

TBC…


End file.
